


A Fire Shall Be Woken

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Eomer was simply trying to eat his meal, celebrating the end of the war, when he was joined by two companions that set a fire within him.





	A Fire Shall Be Woken

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer = Spencriel, a half-elf, half-human aka Peredhil. Aharon's charge. 
> 
> Aaron = Aharon, a human Ranger and Spencriel's keeper.
> 
> Pure smut. Have fun.
> 
> Betaed by Dazeventura6.

_All that is gold does not glitter,_  
Not all who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost. 

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_  
A light from the shadow shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king.  
~ J.R.R. Tolkien 

 

Eomer openly watched the beautiful Peredhil seated before him. The half-elven boy looked to be not much older than twenty although the Horse Lord knew better. He had been informed, in no small detail, the Spencriel was nearly 100 years his senior, despite his youthful appearance. That made Eomer slightly more at ease in his desire to so openly devour the sight of him, just as he was doing now. 

Spencriel was doing his best to recite the entire history of the Riders of Rohan while eating and drinking to his heart's content. They were celebrating their victory over the forces of evil and joyously awaiting the coronation of the King in three days time. 

Eomer turned to look at their silent companion. Aharon smiled at him over his goblet, his dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

“You deal with this all the time?” Eomer asked the Ranger. 

Aharon nodded as he swallowed before smiling a blinding smile. “Every day that he has been in my charge.”

“Any way to silence the chatty boy?”

Aharon smirked at that, throwing a look of mischief at his companion. “I can think of a way to two.”

Spencriel flushed a bright red, the color flowing up and across his pale, porcelain skin. “Do not be so crass, Ranger,” the elf teased. “Your attempts never last long, do they?”

Both men laughed then, knowing the teasing they were engaging in was meant to inflame them, bring them to a place they would fall together in joy and passion. 

Aharon turned to Eomer then, a small, tentative smile on his face. “Your sister?” He asked, nodding in the direction of the table behind them. 

Eomer turned to look, swinging back with a look of suspicion leveled at the Ranger. “That she is.”

“Is she spoken for?”

“Like property? You jest, Ranger.”

Aharon shook his head. “Her heart - is it spoken for?”

Eomer snorted into his drink. “She’d had eyes for the King but he only sees Arwyn and thus her heart was broken.”

“I wish to speak with her.”

Eomer rolled his eyes at the man. “Then speak. I am not her keeper nor will I attempt to protect her from you or anyone else. She has proven more than capable of handling herself against mightier than you.”

Spencriel laughed at that, long and hearty, bringing another smile to Eomer’s face. Aharon downed the last of his drink before rising from the table and settling next to Eowyn who smiled at Aharon attempts at flirting.

“Will he get very far?” Spencriel asked.

“Perhaps, if she is in a willing mood. If she is not, he shall know soon enough. Although my sister may be as I am. If that is the case, he may be lucky indeed.”

“And how are you, Rider?”

Eomer leveled his eyes at the beauty before him, his gaze causing the youngling to flush once again. “I find myself still inflamed from the fight. I desire some relief.”

“And how do you intend to find such relief?”

Eomer leaned in, his eyes boring into Spencreil’s own. “I intend to bed you, Elf, if you are so willing.”

This time, the flush reached all the way to the points of his ears, making it look as if his skin was on fire. Eomer was pleased with the look and desired to see how much more of the youngling’s skin he could cover in the beautiful blush. “What say you?” He whispered, his voice low and rough in the loud eating hall.

Spencriel only nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Eomer stood quickly, grabbing the delicate but surprisingly strong hand in own, before practically pulling the elf out of the hall. For his part, Spencriel did his best to keep up with the Rider, averting his face to all those who watching, knowing exactly where they were going.

As they passed the table holding Aharon and Eowyn, Eomer heard his sister tell the Ranger, “Looks as though you have lost your Elf.”

Aharon laughed back before leaning in close to her and answering, “I am exactly where I wish to be at this very moment, my Lady.”

Eomer held back his laughter. Perhaps the Ranger would be lucky after all.

Pulling his companion along the hall, Eomer refused to look at him. The beautiful half-elf had stolen the breath from the moment he had seen him in battle. He’d handled himself with grace and power, shouting out orders and strategies to his Ranger and their fellow companions - mostly humans but obviously all part of a team. The elf boy was obviously respected by them all for his intelligence but the Ranger was their leader. Spencriel’s focus on the battlefield had been stunning. Now Eomer couldn’t wait to have that focus completely for himself. 

Once they reached his rooms, Eomer pulled Spencriel in before securing the door against any who might try to enter. He would not be interrupted - not this night. He pushed the youngling against the door, pinning the slighter body with his own. It was fascinating, knowing that although the man against him seemed so much younger, smaller, weaker, Eomer knew he was anything but.

He lunged forward then doing the two things he’d been imagining for the previous hour - he wove his fingers into the curling, braided mess of the elf’s hair and pressed their lips together, kissing him as if he needed it like his last breath. 

The elf opened up beneath him, parting his lips and accepting the Rider's tongue into his mouth with a moan of joy and want. Eomer wished to hear more of that sound so he dove in again and again, feasting on the unique taste of him. 

“Eomer,” the youngling whispered once he pulled away to breathe. 

“Yes, Spencriel,” he answered.

The Peredhil groaned loudly then. When Eomer arched an eyebrow at him, Spencriel whispered back, “Hearing my name fall from your lips ignites a fire in me, Rider.”

“Then I will repeat it over and over if it pleases you so, Spencriel.”

The answering groan sealed it for him. If it became the only word he ever spoke again, he would make sure it continued to fall from his lips. 

They continued to stand by the door, pressed against each other, hands and lips exploring and tasting, finding every bit of exposed skin and learning, memorizing, bringing them both higher, the fire burning hotter and brighter.

Finally, Spencriel seemed to be able to stand no more. With a huff of frustration, the half-elf quickly fell to his knees, his hands flying to the fastenings of the Rider’s pants. Eomer’s head dropped back as he stared at the ceiling, his worry that if he dared to look at the elf on his knees before him, he would not last and that was not his desire this evening. It wasn’t until he heard his name whispered, soft and needy, that he looked down. The youngling smiled up at him, a look of pure, unadulterated desire gracing his delicate features. He looked sinfully innocent but Eomer knew better. This creature at his feet was wantonness personified. His eyes locked with hazel orbs that held him captive and he watched as a pink tongue slipped out to lick delicately at the head of his cock. Eomer groaned loudly, wishing his lover would move faster or keep doing this forever - he didn’t know which he truly wanted.

Spencriel leaned forward, taking the tip in between his perfect Cupid bow lips. Then his tongue snaked out and traced the crown before dipping beneath the skin hiding his prize. When Eomer reached down and threaded his fingers in the messy curls, the youngling moaned, dipping down further on the Rider’s passion.

He let that continue for several long moments, savoring every lick and suck that only drove his need higher.

Finally, he could wait no longer. He pulled on the silk-like hair, groaning as the half-elf sucked and hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off. 

“Spencriel,” he groaned as he brought the tempting lips back up to his own as Spencriel stood. “You are temptation personified.”

“I tempt you, my Lord?”

“More than seems seems possible,” he answered before pulling at the Peredhil’s clothes. Soon they were both unclothed, their skin exposed to each other’s gaze and hands. They fell upon each other, sinking down onto the soft furs and covers of Eomer’s bed. There was a battle for dominance, the two rolling around, sweaty skin sliding in their need to touch and explore. 

Finally, the elf submitted, lying back and smiling up at the man above him. When the human settled down, resting his weight down upon the slighter body beneath him, Spencriel groaned, “Eomer.”

The Rider leaned down, pressing his lips to Spencriel’s ear. He licked up to the point, reveling in the sounds he was able to pull from the Peredhil. “I would never tire of hearing my name fall from your lips.”

“I thought you were looking for a way to silence me?” Spencriel teased.

“Not when it is my name I hear. It’s like the finest music I’ve ever heard.”

Spencriel laughed lightly, a lovely, teasing sound. “You are a sweet talker, are you not.”

Eomer smiled down, rolling his hips, aligning their cocks and moaning with the pleasure of it. “Enough talk,” he commanded before capturing the other’s lips with his own. He rocked his hips, gasping at the feel of the body beneath him coming up to meet him. They came together again and again, hands roaming to touch and tease. Eomer was amazed at the feel of him. The pale skin was soft and delicate but no matter how much he bit and sucked, he could not mar the skin. His teeth barely left a mark before it began to fade away to nothing. He wished to leave something on the body, hoping to show the Ranger what he'd done. But no matter how hard he tried, he left nothing behind.

Finally, with a huff of frustration, Spencriel reached out before slapping a small jar in Eomer’s hand. 

“I will not wait any longer, Rider,” he complained, pushing Eomer away and spreading his legs ever wider. 

Eomer groaned at the sight. The youngling was beautiful at all times, but seeing him spread out like this, offering himself to the man, was almost more than he could handle. He quickly dipped his fingers into the jar, slicking his fingers with the contents before quickly preparing his lover. Claiming he was ready, the Peredhil pulled Eomer down to him, directing him where he wanted him, where he _needed_ him. Eomer could do nothing but follow.

Sinking into the warm tight space of the half-elf’s body, Eomer lost himself to his passion. His body bucked forward of its own accord, sinking deep inside the tight heat threatening to swallow him whole. Once he reached the bottom, he could do nothing but retreat and sink in once again. His hips thrust and rolled, taking as much pleasure as giving it, surrendering to the ancient dance. Every thrust made his nerves sing. Every retreat filled with joy. They came together over and over, hands roamed, lips kissed, words of desire and passion poured off their tongues.

It was as near perfect as anything Eomer had ever had and, for a moment, he wished it would never end. But soon he felt the familiar pull, the overwhelming build, the wave of pleasure that would not be denied, crashing against him, over him, pulling him down. He looked down into intense eyes regarding him with the same passion, the same desire. 

They cried out as they arched and rolled, spilling onto and into one another, their completion so close it was hard to say who pulled the other over the edge. Finally, the tremors ceased and they collapsed together - a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs covered in sweat and come. 

Eomer sat up, gently brushing away the tendrils of hair stuck to Spencriel’s face. He leaned in, tenderly kissing first his lips, then his nose and each eye in turn, simply worshipping the youngling’s graceful features. 

“Are you happy, my Lord?” Spencriel asked once he caught his breath.

“I am,” Eomer answered honestly.

He pulled the slighter man into his arms, willing them both to sleep for a little while, hoping that they would come together again before the night was over, and maybe again before the elf had to leave.

“Do all men think so loud?”

Eomer snorted, pressing a kiss to the youngling’s forehead. 

“Does your Ranger do the same?”

“Often. It was a difficult habit to break. Shall I try to break you of it as well?”

“I do not know. How long does it take?”

Spencriel propped himself up on a single elbow to look down at the Rider spread out on the bed. “It took years with Aharon. You are much more of a challenge. Ages could pass with as stubborn as you are.”

Eomer’s breath caught in his throat. He wondered if the Peredhil could really be offering what he thought.

“You would stay?” He asked, fearful of the answer.

“For you and for Aharon.”

Eomer could see the truth shining in the eyes watching him. The youngling meant it. He would stay here in the land of Men. He would give up eternity for them.

“I wouldn’t dare ask for such a thing.”

Spencriel smiled a wicked smile. “That is good because it has already been offered.”

Leaning up, he accepted the kiss from the Peredhil, happy that he did not have to speak in this moment because words would surely fail him. They settled down then, the youngling happily wrapping himself around Eomer’s larger body. Just about the moment when he had drifted off the sleep, he heard Spencriel whisper, “I hope you don’t mind sharing. I do not intend to give up my Ranger.”

Eomer chuckled lightly. “I do not, but only if you will do the same.”

Spencriel sighed happily. As he drifted off, he mumbled, “We will surely need a bigger bed.”

Eomer grinned. “We surely will,” as he followed his lover off to sleep.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Darn Karl! Okay, not making any promises but this may have a sequel with the three of them if there is any interest.


End file.
